Eternal Revenge
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: The animatronics are finally getting their revenge on William Afton in an eternal hell they created.


**I don't own The Loud House or Five Nights at Freddy's, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon. **

**A/N I noticed that some people are confused about this story so I'll explain it, the story is part of my loud house Five nights at Freddy's series, so to make things simple Luna is springtrap in this timeline, Lincoln is the penguin animatronic from the mini-games, the resurrected animatronics are from my Can't Hide story. Sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

Afton woke up to find himself in a cage, Afton looks out of the cage below him he sees animatronics everywhere, the animatronics range from the original, withered, toy, phantom, nightmare, fun time, resurrected, salvage, and store bought animatronics.

The animatronics looked up at him in pure rage their red eyes peered through his soul, the cage begins to lower down the animatronics shake crazily. The cage landed on the ground and disappears Afton looks around to find himself in FNAF 1 office, he looks around terrified when a tablet appears in his hands.

He flips the tablet up the camera view shows the show stage Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica pose to preform, he flips to pirate cove the curtain is pulled back by Foxy's hook, Foxy is peering out with his mouth wide open. He then flips to another camera which shows another stage that is decorated with fake snow, a snowman, and igloo; on the stage is a penguin.

Afton switches back to the show stage; Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica turned to the camera Bonnie and Chica dropped their items and ran off the stage, Freddy turned his body fully to face the camera static fills the screen briefly, the static fades revealing Freddy's face with red eyes very close to the camera.

He switches to pirate cove Foxy leaped off his stage, he switches to the camera showing the penguin stage, the penguin is nowhere to be seen. Afton hears running footsteps approaching on his left he closes the door, banging sounds could be heard from the other side.

Afton turns to the other doorway he sees two glowing eyes that were waist level looking at him, he closes the door Afton sits back down and flipped the tablet back up, the camera feed shows Golden Freddy in a dark background, images of guilty one and our eternal revenge flashes through the screen as Golden Freddy twists his body around, he raises his arms up and the whole place went dark as well as the doors opening.

Afton looks up terrified Freddy, Bonnie, Chica stood in front of him menacingly, their eyes glowed ghostly white Foxy and Pengy join them, Freddy points his finger to Afton Bonnie and Chica moved to both sides slowly, Foxy turns to Freddy then Pengy rushes to his face, he opens his mouth showing his pointy endoskeleton teeth that pointed towards him as he makes a horrible screech. The others join quickly Foxy slashes his hook deep into Afton's back, Bonnie and Chica grabbed both of his legs and bended them forward breaking them, and Freddy forcefully open his mouth and shoved his microphone deep into Afton's throat.

As Afton choked he heard Pengy speak to him.

"My sisters did this to me, but you deserve much worse."

* * *

When Afton came to he found himself in the FNAF 2 office; Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica peered out through the vents with their eyes completely dark, turning on the flashlight Afton also sees Toy Freddy about to step into the office.

Afton puts on the empty Freddy mask, the three toy animatronics enter the office Toy Bonnie and Chica shake crazily as Toy Freddy looks blankly at him, the rooms lights flash on and off until the room goes completely dark, when they came back on the Toy animatronics were gone.

Afton flips up the tablet, the camera is set on the prize counter with the music box dangerously low, he quickly cranks it back up, suddenly the tablet is forced down Withered Bonnie and Chica stood there. Afton puts the mask back on Withered Bonnie leans down for a closer look, his face fills the view Withered Bonnie tilted his head he leans away and the lights blinking until it goes dark again where they disappeared.

Removing the mask Afton turns to pick up the monitor, however a static sound that sounded like a radio catches his attention, looking up to the ceiling Afton spots Mangle looking down at him, he/she swiftly moves down and bites down on his head crushing it like a melon.

"He's here, and always watching, the one you shouldn't have killed."

* * *

Again when Afton came to he found himself in a different area, this time he found himself strapped in a chair inside the hallway of Fazbear's fright; the hallway had a stack of presents on the left with a Chica head next to them, on the walls were a bunch of posters and drawings of various animatronics along with the puppet's mask.

The lights that were being produce by Chica's head were flickering on and off, it flicked on revealing Phantom Freddy looking at him through the doorway, the room goes dark then it lights up again revealing Phantom Balloon Boy standing next to the pile of presents. The room goes dark again, when it lit up again Phantom Mangle dangled from the ceiling suddenly Afton hearing gets blasted by very loud screeching, Afton shuts his eyes in agony from the sound but couldn't do anything to block it due to his hands being strapped to the chair.

He opens his eyes, through the agonizing sound he sees his old SpringBonnie suit walking towards him, it stops in front of him looking down at him, then leans down and screamed at him while it's mouth was open showing the mummified mouth of a girl.

"You should have been the one stuck in this suit, not me!"

She grabs his head and twisted it in 360 degrees.

* * *

This time he found himself in his youngest sons old room, he is equipped with only a flashlight in front of him Nightmare Balloon Boy is slumped over against the closet doors. Nightmationne slowly appears in front of him Afton turns his head left to avoid his gaze, he then hears approaching footsteps approaching to the left doorway he gets up and goes to the left door, Afton opens the door and listens, he heard heavy breathing so he closes the door and kept it shut until he heard the footsteps leaving.

He opens the door and turned the flashlight on only to show Nightmare Fredbear in the hallway, Afton quickly shuts the door then he heard a deep laugh from the other door, Afton goes to that door and turned on his flashlight which revealed Nightmare standing just inches from him; Afton slams the door shut Nightmare bangs against it, the door shakes, the wood of it comes off falling onto the carpet. Afton with his back against the banging door turns around to see Nightmare Balloon Boy standing up, he flashes the light at him making him sit back down.

Nightmationne appears again, but this time Afton isn't quick enough to turn away. Nightmationne fully forms then rushes at him his tentacle like finger go through his mouth and nose then came out of his eyeballs and ears.

"LETS TASTE DEATH! AGAIN! AND AGAIN! AND AGAIN!"

* * *

Afton breathed heavily as he laid on the floor of the Sister Location in despair, he slowly gets up he was in the private room. Afton slowly looked up and saw Ennard looking down at him from the door, the top left of his mask unclips outward showing his endoskeleton skull.

Afton gets up quickly, pushes a button which slammed the door, shortly after that he heard Ballora's music box playing through the other hall getting ever so louder, Afton runs over and slammed it down to. The music gets really loud outside the door then it goes to fade as Ballora moved away from the doorway.

With her gone Afton opens both doors and sit down on the chair, he checks the camera system on the feed it shows Funtime Foxy looking out, he switches camera's to the one in the left hallway, Baby stands in the hallway looking directly at the camera.

"Where are you?"

Afton shuts the door, on the camera Baby approaches the door she looks at it then looks up at the camera dissatisfied before walking away. Afton opens the door then checks with Funtime Foxy but he is nowhere to be seen, Afton puts down the monitor and moves to shut the door but Funtime Foxy came from his right and moved to his face as his faceplate opened up.

"It's time to take your final bow!"

* * *

Afton looked around confused, he didn't know where he was, he is in a hallway with three doors on the right, two with a stairway on the left, and two doors at the end of each side of the hallway. The hallway is full of items from drums, jump ropes, roller skates, and a banana peel.

Again Afton is armed with only a flashlight, the door on the far right open, he turns his flashlight there to see Resurrected Freddy looking at him, Resurrected Freddy slips back into the room, the door on the left opens Resurrected Bonnie steps out breathing heavily Afton shines the light on him drawing him back to the room. Afton hears a step creak he turns to the stairs to see Resurrected Chica standing on them, twitching her head around Afton turns the light on her forcing her back down the stairs.

Afton smiles as he thinks he's going to survive this time, he suddenly hears something above him, he looks up to catch a sight of Resurrected Foxy dropping down from the ceiling vent above him, screeching loudly, blood splatters everywhere and the flashlight falls down the stairs.

"Argh! Looks like my hook has plunged into your eye."

* * *

Afton woke up at the pizza simulator rooms, the metal room had four vent openings as well as the four salvage animatronics who looked at Afton in pure hatred. Lefty lifts up his hand and points at Afton, "You did this!"

Those words purge Afton's ears, Afton grinds his teeth as he covered his ears in madness, he felt a strong hand grip his ankle and pull him forward, he looks to find Lefty close to him, Lefty opens mouth to reveal the puppet and lunged at him, "I recognize you. but I'm not afraid of you... Not anymore!"

* * *

Afton now runs through the hallways of the various places he's been to, he enters the FNAF 1 dinning room when he runs into Freddy. Freddy grips his shoulders and stares at him intensely before slamming him to the ground.

Afton goes into a ball position as he quivers like a child, around him the animatronics with Fredbear in the center looked down at him in rage they were going to keep doing this to him for all eternity, they will never let him rest, they will keep him here, they will torture him forever, and ever, and ever.


End file.
